inuyasha:Throw the old well once aging
by fairytailstorys
Summary: Kogome daughter was born in the human world,to order to protect her,but Hikari kogome daughter name travels into the old well and haves help from a guy name Riku who Hikari soon falls in love with but Naruku soon is awaken once aging"Naruku must be stop once aging"Kogome and inuyasha does not know there daughter is in there time,And the story will all take place really soon.: .


Chapter 1:Throw the old well aging.

**A kogome daughter was born in the human world.**

"Ah"Hikari said as he but her hands on her head.

"The exams"She said to her self."Hikari"her grandmother called.

(Hikari lived with her grandmother uncle and great grandfather)

"GIVE ME A MIN"Hikari yelled down stairs.

Hikari rush down stairs to the kitchen were her uncle set and her

great grandfather talking about old storys.

"So how is or studying going?"Grandmother asked with a smile.

"I don't even want to think about it"She said and but her head

on the table and sighed."I wish I can go some were"Hikari said.

"Like were?"her uncle asked as but rice in his bowl."To a nother

world"Hikari said as she but her head off the table and got her

bowl of rice and started to eat the rice in the great

grandfather was chocking on rice when he heard what she said.

"Sigh"Hikari but the bowl on the table"Thank you for the food"she

said and got up."Were are you going?"her uncle ask."I am going to

to practice on bow and arrow"she said as she got into the closet

and took her bow and arrow out and went outside."Men"she said as

she shoot one of the red arrows."I all ways mess"she sit down.

She looked up and notice A shrine She got up and walk to shrine.

"Its locked"she tryed to pull the doors open but would not even

Hikari got a idea."Maybe"she thought to her self and

smiled."Here I go"She said and bang the door as hard as she can.

"IT OPEN"She got exicted and was happy how strong she is."Wow"she

said as she began to step on the small stairs."It is really old"she

said was she wipe the dust off the old well."Whats this feeling"she

thought to her self."Something is calling my name"She said to her

self."I must go"she said then jump in closeing her eyes as she fell

throw the old knew a strong pink light was around her as

she fell throw the old hiden well."Am I alive?"She said to her self.

She open her self and looked up the old well."Can someone help me"

she said but she knew know one would hear her."Are you all right?"

A voice called out to her and a guy pick over the well."Can you pull

me out?"She called to him."Sure hold on"He said and pulled a root

down for her to grap on climp the root slowly and the guy

give her hand when she reach the top of the well and pulled her up

by her arm."Thankyou"She said and streach her arms in the air and

looked at the guy who had help had long red hair and blue

pretty eyes like the sky it self."Whats or name?"she ask him."My

name is..."befor he could say anything a monster came befor them.

"Lets get out of here"He said and pulled her on his back and they

flyed away into the blue skys."Few that was close"He said to him

self."Do you mind"Hikari said and mad A fish face and with angry look on.

"Oh"He put her feet back on the ground."Sorry about that"He said

with a smileing face became red when he saw his smile.

"Its okay"she said and but her head down trying to hide her red

face."My name is Riku"He said as put out his hand."My name is

Hikari"She smiled and they both sheck each others hands with a

smile."Are you hungry?"He said as was building a fire."Um no"She

said but her stomach growled."Heheh,Maybe I am A little"She

laughed.

"I go look for a demon or fish to eat"He said as he starts to walk

away"Find some more wood for the fire Hikari"Riku said as given a

wave to Hikari"Ok"she said and walked the other way.

Hikari walked into the forest looking for wood for the fire.

"He so hot"Hikari said as she starts to giggle."I wish I could be

with him for ever"Hikari thought to her self and smiles."I can't

seem to find fire wood"She said and the forest there

seems to be a cave."I wonder"As she saw the cave near walked

throw the woods a came to the cave."Are you there?"A strange voice

called

out to Hikari."HUN?"Hikari got creep out for a a min."Who

there?"Hikari said as she walk into the cave."Help me get free"The

strange voice said."How should I help you?"Hikari said as she

tumpled throw."Over here"The strange voice called."SHe notice arrow

inside the rock."Why the arrow glowing?"Hikari thought to her self.

"You must pull the arrow"The voice said."Ok"Hikari took her hand

and reach out to the arrow,"Hurry"The voice said."GOT IT"Hikari

said as she pulled out the arrow a bright light feld the

cave."HAHA"A voice said as itbroke the rocks."Free at last"A men

voice came out of the rocks"Hikari fell to the ground and the rocks

came apart,"Now the jewl should be mine once aging"A evil voice said."what?"Hikari said

in confused look."You mean?"Hikari said."My name is Naruku"Naruku said looking at the child on the ground."You look like kikyo"He said as hes voice became angry."I thought you were died?"He said as he grap the girl and trap her to the wall were she cant get free."LET ME GO!"She said as she yelled."Becuase you help me,I give you a award"He said as he made A evil smile to Hikari who had a angry evil face dent

like the guys she need to be save."RIKU"she thought to her self"Riku"she thought aging."RIKU"She yelled.A bright light went around Hikari."HIKARI"Riku came flying in the cave and slam naruku in the Hikari was set free."Dear you"Naruku said.

"Dear you lay A hand on her"Riku said as holded Hikari tight in his

arms."I be back"Naruku said and left with out a trace."Are you okay?"Riku said holding Hikari in her arms."I was so

scared"she began to cry in tears as she holded Riku."Dont worry I wont let him

hurt you"Riku said as he wipe her tears away."Lets get going"he pulled her up on his back and they left the cave.

* * *

Inuyasha are you sure?"The monk said as Inuyasha and kogome and the monk walked."I am sure I smelled

Naruku"."I thought we distory him for good?"Kogome said giving her husband a look."I guess we did not"He said as

they all stap into the cave."Sango staying back with the kids right?"Kogome asked""Yes"the monk said"Well thats

good"Kogome said."Its good you give brith to or daughter in the the other world"The monk said."Yes it

was"Kogome said smileing."I wonder how she doing"Kogome thought about her daughter.

* * *

"were here"Riku said puting Hikari down."Wow this were you live?"Hikari said with a exicted look on her face."Yup,I

have other friends living here to"He said as he smiled at Hikari."This know or home to"He said smileing at

Hikari."Wow for real"She smiled at him."Yup"He siad."Well I have to go talk to master"He said as he sighed"You can

look around if you want".he said as walk way and waved."He so hot"She thought tp her self and started to day

dream.

"Well I guess I can start looking around the castle"Hikari thought to her and strat to walk befor she was yelled out

from someone behind her with yellow long hair and green eyes.

(Extra down below!.).:)

* * *

:) This chapter 1 pagie 1.  
Summary:Hikari falls in love with A guy who had saved Hikari from A A demon,Riku says that he wont let Hikari fall in the hands of Naruku And naruku has come chapter Hikari will meet A girl who is all so in love with and inuyasha and the monk will all so go off to find Naruku and kill him once aging.  
^.^ I hope you loved my story so far readers,The next chappter will be called:  
The orange dragon girl demon.

thankyou readers:D.

**inuyasha"My daughter will not fall in love with that guy".**  
**monk:"Clam down inuyasha"monk trys to clam down inuyasha.**  
**monk:"Maybe I will ask her to have my childern.**  
**Inuyasha:"Hell no"Inuyasha pulls out his sword.**  
**kogome:"YOU ALL READY HAVE A WIFE"Kogome yelles at the monk.**  
**monk:"I was just jokeing"He said as he starts to laugh.**  
**Inuyasha:"WELL THAT WAS A SICK JOKE"inuyasha said with a angry voice.**  
**Songo:"WHAT WAS THAT MONK?",songo give a evil glare.**  
**monk:"Nothing"He said as he took her hand.**  
**Inuyasha:"less my wife is half scary as sango,she can be a demon".**  
**Kogome:"SIT"She yelled.**  
**And inuyasha fell into a deep hole.**  
**inuyasha:"OUCH"He yelled.**

:D thanyou readers next chapter will be here soon.  
next chapter:The orange drgaon girl demon.


End file.
